


Baby Brother - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Liam, F/M, Gen, Momma Hale - Freeform, Pack Mom, Pack Mom imagines, Protective Liam, Sad Liam, Scared Liam, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Y/N and Derek go to the Dunbar house to find out why Liam is 2 hours late so they go to investigate. When they do, they learn that Liam's parents had abused him and abandoned him along with his baby's brother, Cody so they take the boys in and look after them showing them that they can be the loving parents they've always deserved.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N glanced at the clock in the living room at what must have been the fifth time now in the last hour and she couldn't help but worry. The pack meeting had started almost 2 hours ago and there was no word on Liam. It wasn't like him to miss a meeting. She grew worried by the minute not knowing where he could be or why he hadn't contacted her. 

"Baby, relax. I'm sure something must have come up and he wasn't able to make it." Derek reassured her sitting beside his mate as he wrapped an arm around her.  
"Even if something was up, he'd have called me. He knows that." She told him her leg shaking nervously.  
"Why don't we head over to his house to check on him?" Derek asked her.  
"Really?" Y/N asked him.  
"Yeah we'll go now." Derek told her helping her up. He told Scott that they were going over to Liam's to check on him and that the true alpha was in charge until they got back. Y/N put on her boots and grabbed her jacket as Derek put on his and grabbed the keys to the Camaro. She said her goodbyes to the pack and followed Derek out to the car as they made their way to the Dunbar house. 

The drive was quiet between them. Derek could sense how worried Y/N was and put his hand on her thigh to reassure that he was there for her and that everything would be ok. The usual 15 minute journey was cut to 8 minutes because of how late and quiet the streets were but as soon as the couple parked in front of the Dunbar house, fear and panic washed over them. 

The couple jumped out of the car and ran to the front door that was hanging off it's hinges and marked with blood.  
"Oh my god! Liam! Liam!" Y/N called to him ready to run inside and find her baby but Derek held her arm and stepped in before her ready to attack if there was any danger. They slowly made their way through the kitchen. They saw glass had been shattered covering the floor with sharp crystals, knives from the block were scattered on the counter and as they reached the kitchen door that went into the living room there was more signs of blood. Derek stopped in his tracks to listen for a moment. 

"What is it?" Y/N asked him.  
"I can hear two heartbeats." He whispered to her. Y/N's eyes grew wide and she rushed into the living room looking around for Liam.  
"Liam! Liam, baby?! It's momma. Where are you, baby?" Y/N called throughout the living room. Derek saw the couch was overturned and carefully pulled it back and underneath found a terrified and bloodied Liam and a toddler wrapped in his arms.  
"Liam, there you are pup. What happened?" He asked concerned.  
"Babe, I found him!" Derek shouted for Y/N as she rushed over to him and saw a toddler wrapped balled up beside him. 

Y/N pulled Liam onto her lap and held him close.  
"Oh my god, Liam! Baby, it's ok. Momma's here. What happened?!" She asked him holding his face and wiped away his tears. She examined his face that has faint bruises and cuts that were starting to heal.  
"My...my parents did this. They were going to hurt Cody and I couldn't let them." Liam sobbed.  
"Cody?" Y/N repeated.  
"My baby brother." Liam whispered.  
"Honey, you should've told us what was happening. We could have stopped this from happening." She told him rocking him in her arms.  
"...'m sorry..." Liam sobbed against her.  
"Ssssh it's ok, you're safe. I'm here now, sweetie. I won't let anything happen to you." Y/N told him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
"Cody, sweetie...". Y/N called to the young boy in front of her. The little boy looked up at her with teary eyes. He looked like the splitting image of Liam if he was a toddler.

"Honey, are you hurt?" Y/N asked him. The toddler crawled to Liam hiding behind him. Liam sniffled and wiped his eyes.  
"It's ok, Cods. This is Y/N and that's Derek. They're nice, I promise." Liam explained to his baby brother. Cody looked up at his older brother and nodded.  
"Are you ok, sweetie? Are you hurt?" Y/N asked him again.  
"...'cared" the toddler mumbled.  
"You don't have to be scared sweetie, we're here to help you." Y/N reassured him running a hand through his hair and wiped away his tears. 

"Who did this?" Derek asked him gently.  
"Mommy, daddy bad....hu'r'ed li," he told the couple.  
"No ones going to hurt you anymore, pup. You're coming home with us". Derek told him. Y/N looked at her mate slightly in shock. She knew Derek cared about Liam but for him to take such a big step really did surprise her.  
"Babe, what're you saying?" Y/N asked him.  
"Let's take them home and I'll explain everything later." Derek reassured her. Y/N nodded. She trusted Derek knowing that he'd do the right thing. 

"Really?" Liam asked wiping away his tears.  
"Yes baby, you're both coming home with us. We're going to take care of you and make sure no one hurts you ever again." She told him pressing a kiss to his cheek. Y/N opened her arm out for Cody to join her on her lap. The toddler wiped away his tears and crawled into her lap settling down beside his big brother. Y/N pressed a kiss to both of their forehead as she held them close reassuring them that everything was going to be ok. 

In the meantime, Derek called Scott, Stiles and the Sheriff to meet him at the Dunbar house to discuss what they had found.  
"Ok babe, the Sheriff's on his way and so are the others. In the meantime let's get some of their things packed so we can take them straight home." He told her. Y/N smiled and nodded her head.  
"Come on boys, let's go get your things." Y/N told them helping them up as she led them up the stairs.

Liam guided her to his bedroom that he shared with his baby brother. Liam packed the small amount of Cody's belongings into a backpack and then the rest of his in his school backpack and he grabbed his lacrosse gear.  
"Do you have everything, baby?" Y/N asked him. Liam nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks momma." Liam gave her a small smile.  
"Momma?" Cody repeated. Liam blushed stuttering how to explain this to his baby brother.  
"That's right, sweetie. I'm Liam's momma but I'm your momma now too ok?" She reassured him pressing a kiss to his cheek. Cody gave her a shy smile and raised his arms to hug her. Y/N smiled and scooped him up as she pressed a kiss to his temple.  
"You're safe now, sweetheart. Both of you. No one's going to hurt you anymore." Y/N reassured them. 

It didn't take long for the Sheriff to arrive with several other deputys. After packing the boys' belongings, Y/N sat them in the car together so she could speak to Noah with Derek.  
"Y/N, what on earth happened here? Are the boys ok? Where did all this blood come from?" He asked her slightly disturbed.  
"I don't know. I checked on Liam and he had a few cuts and bruises but they're slowly healing." She explained to him.  
"Since when did Liam have a baby brother?" Stiles asked slightly confused.  
"Since forever, he told me he kept quiet to protect his baby brother." Y/N explained.  
"Poor kid." The Sheriff commented rubbing his temple.  
"In the meantime, I'd like to have the boys come stay with us until we can figure out why his parents did what they did. Why would they want to hurt two sweet little boys? It breaks my heart." Y/N explained to him. Derek and the Sheriff nodded.  
"I'll send a team out in the morning to see if we can locate them but for now that's probably a good idea to just take them home. I'll come by in the morning to get a statement from Liam. I think he's been through enough for one night." The sheriff told her.  
"Thank you, Sheriff." Derek thanked him and shook his hand. 

The couple said their goodbyes to the rest of the pack and headed back to their car where the boys were waiting.  
"Momma?" Liam asked slightly scared of all the deputy that were around his home.  
"It's ok, honey. I spoke to the Sheriff and you're both coming to stay with us. He's going to come by in the morning to get a statement from you, sweetheart. It's been a long night for you both so let's get you home, give you something to eat and then get you into bed. Everything else we can figure out in the morning." Y/N told him.  
"Your momma's right, boys. We're here now, everything's going to be ok." Derek reassured him as he crouched down beside Cody who was huddled up against his big brother.  
"Let's get you boys home." Derek replied as he closed the back door and got into the drivers seat. Y/N pressed a kiss to each of their forehead and took a seat at the back beside Liam as Derek drove them home. 

It was 9:38pm when they arrived home. Derek opened up the loft and headed back to the car to retrieve the boys' bags as Y/N herded them inside out from the cold.  
"Come on boys, let's go inside." She told them as she picked Cody up in her arms and used her free hand to hold Liam's hand. The boys entered the loft and Y/N sat them down on the couch in the living room. Y/N went to the hall closet and took out a blanket and headed back into the living room as she wrapped it around them.  
"I'll be right back, boys." She told them as she headed into the kitchen to make mugs of warm milk for them all. 

"Do you boys need anything?" Derek asked sitting with them. Cody leaned towards Liam and whispered something in his ear.  
"You have to go?" Liam asked him to which his baby brother nodded.  
"I'll take him." Derek told Liam.  
"Come with me, pup." Derek replied softly as he held his hand out to the toddler who took it. Y/N came back into the living room carrying a tray with mugs of warm milk for them. She saw Liam sat by himself wrapped in a blanket.  
"Where did the others go, sweetheart?" She asked him.  
"Derek took Cody to the bathroom." Liam told her. Y/N nodded. 

She sat down on the couch and pulled Liam into her lap gently rocking him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him close as she felt him shaking slightly in her arms.  
"Why didn't you tell me about Cody?" Y/N asked him. Liam sighed and shrugged.  
"Because...'cause he's my responsibility now. I have to take care of him." Liam told her trying to hold back his tears.  
"Sweetheart, you know how much I love you and care about you. You could have come to me." She reassured him and wiped away his tears.  
"I didn't know how to. It was too much to ask." He sobbed in her arms.  
"Oh sweetheart, not at all. Derek and I would've taken Cody in just as we took you in." She told him. Liam nodded at her.  
"I know," he nodded. Y/N sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Derek came down the stairs carrying Cody in his arms. The toddler was resting against Derek's shoulder slowly sucking his thumb as his eyes fluttered shut.  
"He's really attached to you." Y/N commented at the sweet sight before her. Derek smiled as he slowly rocked the toddler in his arms.  
"I'll take him upstairs and get him changed and into bed after he's finished his milk." He told her. Y/N smiled and nodded.  
"I'll check in on him in a few minutes. Put him in the spare room with Liam." She told him. Derek nodded as he unzipped Cody's blue paw patrol backpack and took out his pacifier and tatted old teddy bear. 

Meanwhile downstairs, Y/N spent more time just sitting with Liam as she fed him small sips of the warm milk. After a few minutes he began to yawn so she took him upstairs so he could get changed and get some rest. She tucked Liam in beside his baby brother and pressed a kiss to his forehead and placed one on Cody's cheek.  
"I'm across the hall, baby. If you need anything just come wake me ok?" She told him. Liam nodded.  
"I love you, sweetie. Sleep well." She smiled turning down the lamp.  
"Love you too, momma." Liam replied. Y/N smiled and exited the room leaving the door slightly ajar so there was some light from the hallway poking through so they wouldn't get scared. She sighed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a difficult day for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff comes round the next day to talk to Liam.

The next morning, Y/N was up earlier than usual. After putting the boys to bed last night and reassuring them that they were finally safe; she couldn't help but lay in bed awake staring at the ceiling wondering and worrying. She glanced at the small alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it read 7:31am. She sighed and switched off the alarm that was due to go off in 29 minutes. She slowly sat up in bed and looked over at Derek who was asleep resting peacefully as loud snores could be heard from him. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek and untangled herself from his grip before making her way to the bathroom to relieve herself, wash up and go into the spare bedroom to check on the boys. 

After washing up, she decided to stay in her pyjamas since it was so early and she was far too cosy. She brushed her hair putting it up into a messy bun and grabbed her phone from the bedside table and quietly put it in the pocket of her robe before tiptoeing out of the bedroom to go check on the boys. 

She made her way to the spare room and poked her head in and saw the most adorable sight. The duvet was half on the floor and little Cody was fast asleep sucking on his pacifier as he curled into Liam's chest. Liam could be heard lightly snoring. She smiled at the young boys and walked in covering them with the duvet properly. She carefully took out Cody's pacifier and placed it on the bedside table and pressed a kiss to his cheek and made her way over to Liam and ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair and also pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

She quietly headed downstairs and decided to start making breakfast, she turned on the fire in the living room as well as the tv so she could listen to the morning news as she made a big stack of chocolate chip pancakes knowing it was Liam's favourite. Once it was all done, she put them to one side in the kitchen so the others could help themselves later before making a plate for herself along with a piping hot cup of coffee that she took into the living room flicking the channel over to an old re run episode of friends as she enjoyed her breakfast whilst it was quiet. 

It got to 9:47am and she could hear the others rustling upstairs and knew they would be up soon. Derek was the first to come downstairs all ready as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.   
"Morning babe, you've been up for a while." Derek addressed.   
"Morning and yeah I just couldn't get back to sleep." She replied giving him a small smile. Derek smiled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

It wasn't long until the younger duo followed behind and made their way into the kitchen with Cody clutching his teddy bear in one hand and wrapping his arm around Liam's leg with the other.   
"Morning momma, Derek." Liam addressed shyly.  
"Morning boys", Derek replied cheerfully taking another sip of his coffee.   
"Good morning boys, did you both sleep ok?" Y/N asked them going over to pick up Cody and press a kiss to his cheek as well as place one on Liam's. They both nodded.   
"I bet you're hungry for some yummy breakfast, huh?" She cooed at Cody tickling his tummy. He giggled and nodded his head.   
"I made your favourite, baby. Chocolate chip pancakes." Y/N told Liam with a playful wink. Liam smiled at her shyly as he followed her to the table and sat down. Y/N placed Cody in the seat beside him and went to make a plate for each of them. She set one in front of Liam and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then sat beside Cody and began to cut up small pieces of the pancake to feed him.   
"Eat up, sweetie. We have alot to do today." Y/N told him as she tucked a tissue into the front of Cody's shirt before feeding him.   
"What's happening momma?" Liam asked her nervously.   
"There's nothing to be nervous about, sweetie. The sheriff is coming later on this morning to check on you boys to see that you're ok, he also wants a statement from you and after that we're going to go shopping to get you both a few things." Y/N told them.   
"Mmm". Cody replied as he happily ate his breakfast.   
"Is it yummy, sweetie?" Y/N cooed wiping his face. Cody nodded smacking his lips together. 

After breakfast, Y/N sent the boys into the living room to watch the morning cartoons as she cleaned up and then headed upstairs to quickly change into a pair of grey jeans and a lilac jumper. It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door and Derek answered inviting the Sheriff in. Y/N came downstairs and sat on the couch pulling Cody onto her lap and pressed a kiss on to his forehead as she wrapped one arm around Liam. 

"Morning Y/N, boys. Is everyone doing alright today?" He asked walking into the living room. The boys nodded shyly.   
"They're doing well. They're both such brave boys." Y/N cooed. The sheriff nodded at her words.   
"Liam, could I speak to you in the kitchen please?" the sheriff asked the young boy. Slightly nervous, Liam looked at Y/N for approval.   
"It's ok, baby." She smiled at him.   
"Can my momma come too?" Liam asked him. Derek nodded and took Cody from her arms as she held her hand out for Liam to take. The young beta clutched into her arm and followed beside her into the kitchen. He sat down on the stool as Y/N poured him a glass of water and mug of hot coffee for the sheriff. 

Y/N stood beside Liam and wrapped her arm around him reassuring him everything was going to get ok even pressing kisses to the top of his head.   
"Liam, I know this is hard for you but I need you to talk me through everything that's happened." the sheriff told him.   
"It's ok baby, just tell him the truth. I'm right here. I promise we won't be mad. We just want to keep you safe ok?" Y/N cooed and pressed another kiss to his forehead. 

Liam spent 45 minutes in the kitchen talking the sheriff through everything that had happened. He sighed and wrote down everything the young boy was telling him. Starting from the very beginning where his mom and dad would get drunk and try to hurt his baby brother but Liam wouldn't let them, always trying to protect him because he's so small and helpless. Liam sniffled every now and then when talking about the trauma. 

Y/N quickly wiped away her tears heartbroken that Liam was so young and had already been through so much heartache when all the boy deserved was a loving home with two people who truly cared about him and his baby brother. Y/N wiped away Liam's tears and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"Thank you son. I'll take this down to the station to get processed so now in terms of your living arrangements...?" the sheriff began.   
"There's nothing to question about it, Sheriff. Liam and Cody are staying with us,." She told him confidently. The sheriff nodded in understanding.   
"I'll be back on Friday with a social worker who'll come and assess their current situation and then I'll call you with what's happening." the sheriff told her.   
"Thank you sheriff." Y/N offered him a small smile and walked him to the door waving goodbye as he got into his car and drove away. 

She went into the living room to see Cody has fallen asleep on Derek's shoulder as the baby boy laid resting against the older alpha who continued to rock him hushing him.   
"Aww poor baby." Y/N cooed going over and running her fingers through Cody's soft brown hair as she pressed a soft loving kiss to his chubby little cheek.   
"I'll go put him to bed for a small nap" Derek told her as he carefully headed up the stairs. She smiled and nodded in agreement. 

Y/N headed back to the living room and sat on the couch, pulled Liam onto her lap wrapping her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he leaned against her.   
"I'm so proud of you for doing such a good job and being so brave, sweetheart." She told him rocking him gently as he rest his head against her chest.   
"What's gonna happen to us, momma?" Liam asked her nervously as he looked up at her with his big round innocent baby blue eyes. Y/N sighed and brushed his hair away from his face and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.   
"Nothing, baby. You're safe here with me and Derek. You and Cody. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm your momma now and it's my job to take care of you both. I promise I'm going to be the best momma you've ever had because I love you so so much." She cooed at him. They sat together in silence for a good thirty minutes. Derek had joined them shortly. He sat beside his mate who cradled the young beta in her arms.

"Things are going to get alot better, baby. Just wait. I know it might not seem like it right now but it will." She reassured him.

"If you boys need anything at all, you just need to ask ok kid?" Derek told him gently patting his knee. Liam gave the older alpha a small smile and nodded. 

"That's my good boy," She cooed. 

After an emotional morning, Y/N opted to leave the shopping trip until tomorrow letting the boys relax at home but in the meantime she set her laptop on the coffee table in front of her and decided to make a list of everything the boys needed from fresh towels, toothbrush to toys, clothes, shoes and school supplies. Liam stayed in her arms resting his head against her chest as he watched in silence. Y/N smiled down at the young beta in her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"My baby is so cute all snuggled up in his momma's lap, huh?" She cooed playfully making him blush and melted at how adorable he looked in her arms hiding his face away from her. She chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

It wasn't long until Derek came back downstairs with Cody in his arms.   
"Mommy!" the toddler happily.  
"Good morning sweetie, did you have a nice with daddy?' Y/N cooed pulling Cody into her other knee shifting Liam slightly so she could hold both boys in her arms.  
"Wa' do'in, mommy?" Cody babbled picking up her pen and chewing the end of it.  
"Mommy is writing a shopping list, honey. We're going to go on a big adventure tomorrow!" She told him playfully looking at his eyes lighting up.  
"Wow!" He exclaimed excitedly. She pressed a kiss to Cody's cheek and then one to Liam's.  
"I love you so much, my babies." She cooed hugging them tightly. 

Derek sat beside them on the couch and chuckled at how the boys were all bunched up on Y/N. He could see the love in her eyes that she had for the boys regardless of if they were hers or not. She was going to be the mother they needed.


End file.
